Sailor Thirteen The Unlucky Senshi
by Aimi Komori
Summary: Kameko is Haruka and Michiru's daughter, who has never known her parents or her dark past.


Sailor Thirteen; The Unlucky Senshi  
  
By Aimi_Komori_Shadow_Lady  
Chapter Disclaimer: I own Sailor Thirteen, Kameko Kane, and Cerdwin, don't steal them, please.  
"Sailor Moon" belongs to the wonderful Naoko Takeuchi, and not me, though I'd be pretty proud if I did....  
In Mama's room she has all these pretty things.   
There is a book hidden deep in a chest under her bed.   
It was written by my Grandmother, the former Queen of the Moon Kingdom.  
The book itself was a written history of any senshi known to her.  
  
I knew of a lot of them from past experiences (From me being in future going to the past).  
There is one that interested me. Her name was Cerdwin, she wasn't of any royalty, nor was born of two parents.  
  
It says she came to be after the Negaverse destroyed a great solar system not far from our own.  
The survivors came to the Moon, and proposed a need for a Senshi that could do her work without failure.  
So the council agreed, but something bad went wrong.  
For this senshi was to be dubbed 'The Flawless Senshi, Sailor Seven', but it never came to be and she was called 'The Unlucky Senshi, Sailor Thirteen'.  
That's all it says about her, nothing else. Why?   
The entry is dated a week before the destruction of the Moon Kingdom, so there is no knowing what happen to this senshi.  
Time Setting: Crystal Tokyo  
Kameko Kane walked out of the train station, her back slouched.   
Her backpack hung off one shoulder, her skirt was long and gray, her shirt just as pratical, her auburn hair in a simple bun, and her coal black eyes behind her thick plastic frame glasses looked at everything with little hint of emotion, only a depressed look was to be seen in them.  
  
Her pocket comm went off and she answered it. "Hm?"   
"Meko! Where the hell are you? Damn it!" Screamed a angry voice of Mrs. Kane. "I want you back home right now! Do you hea--" She cut off connection and tossed the contraption into a waste basket as she walked past it.  
  
"I don't hear." She said in a gloomy tone and walked on.  
The Time Gate  
  
Sailor Pluto stood at her post.   
She gasped as she felt a huge wave of time and power hit her. "Ugh." She kneeled to the ground in pain.  
"Not now. It shouldn't be now..." She said gasping. "Stop it!"  
Something hissed from deep within time. "It seemssss I've been ssssleeping for more for then a thousssandsss yearssss."  
Sailor Pluto eyes harden as she leaned on her staff. "Go back to your sleep. Your are no longer needed among the Sailor Senshis."  
  
A dark shadow of figure could be made out of a girl in Senshi uniform. Her hands on her hips.  
"You don't know me." She said softly. "I was made to know when I was needed. Senator Quiasm made sure of that."  
  
Pluto held out her staff at the girl. "I will not allow you to pass."  
The girl laughed. "Are you stupid? Do you want to end your life like that of your mother, Chorono?" She took a step forward, still unseen. "Haven't you seen the future? You are the senshi of Time."  
  
Pluto gasped in shock. "Who are you and how do you know of my mother?"  
The girl finally left the haven of shadows. "Long time no see."  
Pluto eyes widen. "Cerdwin." She fainted on the ground.  
  
The girl stepped over her. "Tsk, you should have moved, Setsuna. What bad luck for you."  
The Palace  
  
Kameko looked at the palace from a high tree in the garden surrounding it.   
'Only those of the Silver Millennium can enter?' She thought as she saw two Senshis that appeared to Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury enter the palace.  
"What a load of bull." She muttered. "They only say that so they won't have to spend money on guards..."  
At that moment a little girl with pink hair enter the palace.  
  
'It proves it, they're so stupid.' She thought as she climbed out of the tree.  
  
She walked stealthily towards the palace till she was at the crystal door. 'That was easy.' She thought as she gingerly allowed her hands to pass though, then the rest of herself.  
  
She looked around and gave a small grin.   
"Who are you?" Someone asked behind her, Kameko jumped a bit and turned.   
Oh thank god, it wasn't a Senshi, it was that little pink haired girl she had seen earlier.   
She had to think quickly.  
  
"Are you new here?" The girl asked, giving her a strange look.  
"New? Uh yeah I am." She said finally getting her brain back.  
The girl politely bowed. "I'm Rini. Welcome to the palace."  
She forced a smile. "Thanks, I'm..." She looked around for an idea till she saw under all the many portraits, one with many senshi standing together, she saw a plaque beneath the portrait. "Cerdwin."  
The girl's face lit up. "Are you a senshi?"  
Kameko blinked. "Me? Why do you ask?"  
The Rini's face fell. "I was just hoping you were. Since your name is a lot like a senshi I've heard of."  
"What if I am this senshi...." She said slyly.   
Rini looked up. 'You don't know do you?" Her eyes looked annoyed.  
Kameko sighed. "Your right."  
The girl had a triumph look on her face. "Only two ways of getting in here. Mama allows you to come, or if you've blood of the Silver Millennium can enter."  
  
Kameko looked at the girl with disbelief. "Who's your Mama?"  
The girl looked proud. "Neo Queen Serenity. And I know Mama didn't invite you in, so there for you are of the Silver Millennium."  
Kameko rolled her eyes. "Ahem, but you don't know why I am here?"  
Rini blinked and gave a nervous giggle. "I was getting to that. Why are you here anyway?"  
"To find out why your mother's advisors signature and seal is on my adoption papers. I know for a fact that she normally doesn't do that, it's someone else's job. I think Luna knows something about me and I want to know." I said quickly and breathlessly.  
  
Rini blinked. "Okay. So you want to see Luna?"  
Kameko nodded.  
  
"Follow me." Said Rini, who was just as curious about this matter as her new friend Cerdwin was.  
~*~  
  
"Luna?" Said Rini as she entered Luna's office.  
Luna was sitting in a chair behind a desk, looking at some paperwork. "Yes, small lady?" Not looking up.  
  
Kameko stood there not sure what to say.   
Luna looked up. "Who's this, Rini?"  
"Cerdwin, this is Luna, Luna Cerdwin." Said Rini.  
  
Kameko looked at Luna in surprise. It was talking cat!  
Luna jumped up onto the desk. "Let me speak with her alone, small lady."  
Rini nodded and left the room.  
  
"Please sit, Cerdwin." She held out a paw to shake the girl's hand, she notice they were very cold and clammy. "How can I help you?"  
Kameko's hands were in a tight fists. "My name is not Cerdwin. I'm Kameko Kane. I've come to you to find out what you had to do with my adoption."  
  
Luna swore under her breath. "That, goodness, that was a long time ago. About--"  
"Fourteen years ago." Kameko said quickly. "So tell me."  
  
Luna hesitated. "Kameko, you have powers like a Senshi, but you are not to be one."  
  
"What?" She said shocked. "I'm not understanding this. Gah!"  
Luna looked like she really didn't want to say more. "What I am saying is...you by mistake took on the powers of a Senshi when you were born. By having you adopted by people far from here, gave you way of having a safe and normal life."   
Kameko felt like crying. She had been living with the hateful Kanes for all these years, when she could have been living happily as a Senshi.   
"Why couldn't I be a Senshi?" She demand.  
Luna looked gravely at her. "Your senshi powers are not needed at all here." Luna gave nod towards the door. "If you please, I have work to do."  
  
Kameko stood up, feeling miserable. "I thank you for your time." She gravely and went up to the door, but paused. "Who were they?"  
  
"Who?"  
She looked back at Luna, her eyes looked crazed. "My real parents?"  
Luna said nothing for a long time. "It's best that you never know."  
Kameko nodded and left the room.  
  
Not long after that, Rini busted into the room. "So she is a Sailor Senshi! Why did you make her leave?!" Rini looked seriously upset.  
Luna jumped down from her desk. "Follow me."  
  
Rini watched as Luna transform into her human form. "I believe your old enough now to learn of some things of the past." She opened a plain book on her desk, it's inside empty, carved out, she pressed a red button in it and said a password. A wall on the far right of the room went down into the floor revealing stars leading down.  
  
"Come now."  
~*~  
  
Tokyo Japan (Past)  
Cerdwin looked about, looking for the perfect body.  
She could do nothing right now as she was. A Senshi spirit could take over bodies, use them, but not there powers.   
  
A girl with short red hair caught her eye. The perfect pry.  
Molly walked down towards Crown Arcade when she felt like someone had torn her heart into two.  
"Aha!" She gasped.  
  
Damn it, she's not going to give up easily. Let go girly.  
  
Fine take her body, evil one, but you'll never devour her spirit, I'll always be here.  
  
Fuck off. I would kill you, Soul, but your death would be little to me. I have big fish to gut. Now be quiet and stay in where I want you.  
  
Molly stood up, looking very confident. "Better. Now to find that Lunar brat and her friends."  
She walked into the arcade.   
Andrew smiled. "Hey Molly! You've just missed Melvin."  
'Oh great this body has ties with others.' She thought as she rolled her eyes.  
  
She walked past him without a word. "Here kitty kitty...." She said softly as she walked around the arcade, till she saw a cat enter the place. "Meow, Luna..."  
The cat walked up to her purring.  
  
'Good she's unaware of me.' She thought, feeling very pleased with herself.  
  
She bent down pet the cat on the head. "Where's the princess, sweetie? Don't play dumb, Luna."  
  
Luna stopped purring and gave a hard look. "Reow?"  
She growled in frustration. "Does the name Cerdwin ring a bell?"  
Luna back away and said in a low tone. "How did you escape your seal?"  
"I feel like I was suddenly needed, so I broke free of my cage. Oppsie, I wasn't suppose to do that...was I."  
  
Luna hissed. "There isn't much you can do."  
"Why is that? I have a body, I can fulfill what I came to do." She said sounding smug.  
"You can do very little without your true body. You need your star seed.." Luna said. "Now go back to your seal and don't leave it again You will never be needed!"  
Luna raced out of the arcade.  
  
"Kuso." She muttered as she stood. "I'm going to kill her and Artemis next time I see them." She then left the arcade.  
~*~  
They walked for a good while until they came to two large glass doors that hissed as they opened for them.  
"What is this place?" Rini asked in wonder. The room was plain and silver, with many disks and CDs in alphabetical order along the walls. In the center of the room was circular tube like room, with a slot for disks or CDs next to the sliding door.  
  
"This is a memory archive. I have been working on it for many years." Luna said as she scanned the walls for a certain CD. "Here it is." She pulled small silver desk labeled 'SMMK CER'  
  
"Rini, the way my archive works that it puts you in the person it's representing shoes." Luna said as she pushed the CD into the slot. "It may be a little weird, but you'll get use to it after awhile." The door open. "Go on in."  
  
Rini looked at the circular room, of unsure what to think of it. "Is this thing safe?"   
Luna nodded. "Of course. If it makes you feel better, Ami had a hand in almost all of it."  
Rini smiled and entered the room. "Okay." The door slid shut.  
  
Rini gasped as a loud bang hit her ears and blue lights shot up from around her.  
~  
  
"Your majesty," Said a mousey looking man with sunken in eyes. "I make a humble request of you. I'm Quasim, of the system of Zora. To be blunt Zora is gone. Destroyed by a evil enemy who is your own too. Queen Beryl of the Negaverse."  
Everyone in the chamber of council mummer about, Queen Serenity seated in the middle looked at Quasim grimly.  
"What do you propose, Senator Quasim?" Asked sharp Queen Sorano of Mars. "So far you have jabbered about common enemies and have yet to get to your damn point."  
Other nodded in agreement.  
  
Quasim seemed to shrink at the remarks. "I was getting to that. I have a proposal. Create a Sailor Senshi who can do her job without failure."  
  
A rise of mummers followed his words.  
  
Regent Irving of Venus stood up. "How do we by means find a girl capable of such perfection? I really don't think you could. Besides my daughter and her scouts can easily handle Beryl's forces!"  
  
Quasim shook he's head sadly and looked to the ground. "You have never seen what she is capable of, you have never seen her slaughtered your whole family right before your eyes."  
  
Queen Serenity's stood to speak. "I understand, Quasim, I've seen the reports and I am sorry for your lose." She sat back down.  
  
"Thank you, your majesty." He said with raw emotion hitting his voice. "Regent, she will be created, not some chosen country girl. With a splice of DNA from every Senshi who is willing to help in this. I was also hoping that Luna and Empress Yoko of Mercury would lend a hand in this."  
  
Queen Serenity nodded, and looked to the seat next to her that sat Luna and Artemis. "Would you be willing to help in this, Luna?"  
Luna looked at the Queen. "Yes, if the council will agree to it."  
Yoko nodded. "But of course! How could I miss such a thing as this and not be a part of it." She smiled softly.  
  
Quasim seemed less so nervous. "And what is the council final rule?"  
~  
  
My eyes opened, extreme bright lights blinded me.  
Tubes and wires were all over me, things were beeping, screens lit up.  
I laid in bed in a white room, someone enter with long black hair in a half bun.  
  
"Good morning, glad to see your awake, Seven." She said as she looked at the screens and wrote the status on a clip board.   
  
"Seven?" Asked the senshi quietly. "No I am not a Seven, Princess Setsuna."  
Setsuna looked a bit shock that the girl knew her name. "What do mean not?"  
  
The girl sat up and tossed her long black hair with gray streaks over her shoulder. "I'm not at like a lucky number such as Seven." She began pulling at the cords and wires.  
  
"Stop that!" Cried Setsuna as she ran out into a hall calling for help.   
  
The girl slipped out of bed. "Well meet later, Setsuna...much later." She jumped out a open window.  
  
~~  
Kameko awoke with a cold sweat in her hotel room. "Shit. What the hell was that all about?" She muttered. "Talking cat, crazy talk of senshi..." She shook her head in confusion. "Maybe it was a dream."  
  
She made up her mind there to go back home.  
  
~~  
Queen Serenity entered the empty white room. "What happen, Quasim!?" She asked a worried looking Quasim.   
"After looking careful at everything, I think I may have made a flaw or two." He was starting to stutter and mumble a bit. "You see, the star seed you granted me, was not a star seed we needed, but a black star seed. Black Star seeds rarely appear in the cauldron. This is the second one on record."  
The Queen looked sharply at him. "Who is the other?"  
"Chaos. This is one from what I understand from the blood sample is a Thirteen." He said quickly. "It's usually harmless, but not in our case. The mixture of Sailor Saturn's DNA and Thirteen has caused a major problems in her DNA and thought patterns."  
  
Serenity collapsed in a chair in the room. "How dangerous do you think Cerdwin is?"  
He looked to the floor. "Deadly. The way her mind works, it is to destroy a main target, something that has great value."  
  
Yoko enter the room, with her daughter Ami in tow. "I see we all ready discussing the matter." She looked at Serenity, looking very guilty. "I'm sorry your majesty. I should have foreseen this."  
Serenity shook her head sadly. "Nothing we can do now, Yoko." She stood up. "Ami, have Minako gather all the Scouts she can gather and have them come before me."   
Ami nodded. "Sure." And left the room.  
  
The Queen gave a grave smile to Yoko and Quasim. "I don't suppose she has a weakness?"  
Quasim shook his head no. "Like I said at the council, she has no flaws."  
Yoko snapped her fingers. "Unless..we trap her into a seal, one that she can never escape unless she is really needed in a VERY extreme emergency."  
  
"She's right, your majesty. I almost forgot! You do indeed have the Silver Imperium crystal." He said excitedly. "Now I remember. She is powerless to the crystal and she splits into two beings one a half moon."  
  
The made her way to the door. "Now if we can find her..."  
~~~~  
  
Rini fell to her feet, the door opening.   
Luna appeared. "It's not complete you see." She helped Rini up and lead her out of the little room.  
"But I shall tell you what happen after that." She said. "Cerdwin, was finally cornered by the Senshis, many good Senshis died because of her. Queen Serenity appeared just at the right moment when the half moon came into view, and sealed in Cerdwin. Now the Black Star seed was thrown back into the cauldron, in hopes to be reborn as a star seed."  
  
Rini nodded. "But what does this have to do with, Kameko?"   
Luna sighed. "Kameko's star seed is black and is Cerdwin, who is now nothing but a spirit's own star seed. I and Setsuna sensed it's coming not long before Kameko was born." She seemed unwilling to go on. "Her parents, agreed it would be best to send her away from the Senshis, so Cerdwin would get no idea and get herself worked up leaving her seal. Cerdwin is a very frantic person, who knows nothing of self control."  
  
"Really? I didn't know that Cerdwin was such a bad seed." Said Rini sadly, the book didn't say Cerdwin was that terrible, the book made her sound like a savior. "Who were her parents?"  
  
Luna turned away. "It may come of a shock to you. Haruka and Michiru." Rini's eyes widen. "NANI!?!?!?!?!"  
Luna nodded. "You understand how Haruka can sometimes be a female and sometimes male."  
  
"But Quasim said she was lab created!" Said Rini, finding this all hard to believe.  
Luna put away the CD and beckon Rini to follow her back up stairs. "Yes, I know. Remember, they created Cerdwin, not her star seed. A star seed is always reborn in a person, Serenity bent the rules a bit and gave Cerdwin's' spirit a star seed, instead letting it be born within a person."  
  
~*~  
  
Cerdwin enter the park, still fuming as to what to do next.   
She could not sense her star seed at all in this era. "Damn it." She muttered.  
"Didn't your mama tell ya not say dirty words, Cerd?" Asked a deep sultry southern voiced girl.  
  
Cerdwin turned around and hissed at the girl. "Princess Miki of Earth."  
  
The girl was tall, very tall, around 5'8, with straight black hair with silver streaks, her bangs fell a little into her eyes, she had light dusting of freckles on her cream colored skin. She wore combat boots, knee length black plaited skirt, and white button up short sleeve shirt. "Like duh." She stuck her tongue out.  
  
Cerdwin felt a little annoyed. "What do you want? Come to fight me for once instead of running and hiding behind that brother of yours?!" Cerdwin tossed her head, letting the red locks rest behind her.  
  
Miki looked at her like she was stupid. "No, just telling you to go back to your seal before I make you." Her voice deadly and very serious.  
  
The woman laughed, Miki stared at her blankly. "How do you propose to do that? As I remember you have no powers!"  
  
Out of nowhere a yellow rose shot out and put a deep cut in Cerdwin's right arm.   
"Want some more of that? If not get back into your seal!"  
  
Cerdwin cursed. "I'd kill you if I had my body!" She shirked. "I'll be back later, princess!"   
Miki turned away. "We'll see about that." And was gone.  
  
Cerdwin allowed herself to leave Molly's body and disappear into time with keys she had stolen from Pluto.  
  
Molly's body fell to the ground. "Ughn..."  
TBC 


End file.
